Golden Sun: Gears of Time
by Xyle Strife
Summary: The Gearblade, the key between dimensions and the way for Xyle to go home after a long trip in the world of Nostalgia.  now with his compainions he now has to unknowningly save his world from a known evil, Alex.  IsaacXmia, and OcXOc.


Golden Sun: Gears of Time (Xyle's Story)

A/n: hey I'm back but better than ever, no seriously!

Isaac: well get on with the damn story!

Very well… wait where's mia?

Isaac: dunno, maybe still asleep?

Roll Ze Clip!

Disclaimer: you should already know this: I do not own Golden Sun, if I did it would be a new anime series, Trust me….

The GearBlade,

A weapon with immeasurable power,

But it is entrusted to a young man….

Ironically, he is a Nobody, a human without a heart, but his emotions stayed intact as he first died.

The reason he has the GearBlade is…

With it, he can access the Dimensional Gears, gears that allow the user to travel between dimensions.

But, his GearBlade is wanted…

The evil group: The Red Organization, wish the GearBlade for themselves.

And now we join our hero Xyle, about to travel to Weyard w/ his companions.

A young blade Master named Edward Brown, from London, England.

A young Gunman named Pad, Eddie's best friend.

A young witch named, Melody Farklight, Pad's Girlfriend.

A young priestess named Fiona, Eddie's girlfriend.

And finally, a young Sol Djinni named, Glint, who was Xyle's partner and first Djinni, she was actually very spunky and hyper, (Xyle feeds her a lot of Chocolate, for being a good Djinni.)

Eddie called Xyle and he looked over to the Blonde, "?"

"Xyle you ready?" Eddie asked for the second time.

Xyle nodded and points his GearBlade at the Sky and Summoned a giant Dimensional Rift.

"Dimensional Journey, Ho!" Eddie cheered.

The Maverick II drove right into the portal a started their journey into the next world.

Chapter 1: Reunion

~meanwhile in Weyard~

A blonde haired, blue eyed male walked up to a certain Female's house. (now if you know me, Muddshipping all the way!)

'Alright, Isaac, time to make your move on Mia.' He knocked on Mia's door and a beautiful blue haired mercury adept opened the door.

"Oh, hi Isaac!" "ready for our date?" she nodded and was grinning like mad.

Isaac took the beauty by the hand, when suddenly…

A giant portal opened in the Sky!

Isaac and Mia looked up and saw a Large Airship come out of the portal.

"land us over there, Eddie!" a voice yelled and it seemed familiar to Isaac.

"Xyle?" Isaac mumbled.

"who?" "an old friend, but what is that ship he is on?"

"dunno, but it looks like a flying ship."

"Come on, let's go see him, then we can go out." Mia nodded and both adepts ran over to where the ship landed.

'well, we're near a Town so might as well look around.'

Suddenly Xyle and friends were attacked!

Sol Djinni appeared!

Lunar Djinni appeared!

Xyle gains first attack!

Xyle jumped and cried, "Sol Smash!"

Xyle cloaked himself in light and rammed into the Lunar Djinni with a lot of force.

Lunar Djinni fainted.

"Gear change, Lunar Storm!"

Thousands of stars collided with the Sol Djinni, and….

Sol Djinni fainted.

Xyle gained 7000 exp.

Xyle: 13 - 16

Gleam has joined Xyle (Sol Djinni.)

Lunas has joined Xyle (Lunar Djinni.)

"cool, new Djinni!" Xyle cheered, and Isaac and mia Appeared.

Xyle blinked and said, "Isaac?"

"hey Xyle, long time no see."

"yeah, how are your folks?"

"mom and dad are doing fine."

"how's about you and me catch up?"

"sorry, me and mia are on a date."

"whoops, I almost forgot to introduce my friends."

Without a Signal, Eddie and Co. Jumped out of the Airship.

"Isaac, meet my friends, Eddie, Pad, Melody and Fiona."

Eddie smirked and said, "what's up?"

Pad crossed his arms and said, "how ya doing?"

Melody frowned and asked, "what were those creatures you just fought?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and smiled, "pleased to meet you!"

"Creatures?" Isaac questioned.

"Oh I just 'met' two Djinni!"

"Djinni? Finally, you have some!"

'they have Djinni too?'

"wanna go Isaac, and yes, you can use Psynergy!"

"nah, maybe later."

Xyle sighed and said, "come on you guys, let's check in at the Inn."

"hold it!"

Xyle halted and was thrown a sack, inside was 20,000 gold coins.

"what? I left this here?" Isaac nodded and Xyle grinned.

"thanks! Come on you guys!"

Eddie and co. followed Xyle and soon reached the Inn.

"Xyle? Welcome back!" the Innkeeper Bear hugged Xyle.

"Uncle Xemjas, you're killing me."

Xemjas let go of his nephew and chuckled, "my, have you grown!"

Xyle looked in the nearest mirror and looked shocked, he had grown! No longer was the short pipsqueak, now there was long White hair, green eyes, tan skin, and his black cloak had grown with him!

"guess the looks do run in the family." Xyle chuckled.

"why so shocked, even Nobodies like me grow."

"I thought once you died, you stopped growing." Xemjas shook his head, "I'm afraid not, little buddy. Though I'm surprised your father stayed dead and decided not to see what kind of man you've become."

"Well, how much to stay the night?"

"nothing, you're family you and you're friends stay for free!"

Xyle smiled.

End 1


End file.
